My One True Dream
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Aria just graduated high school, instead of going to college she decides that she wants to start a singing career. Her parents are not happy about this and they tell her to go to college because they think she is making the biggest mistake of her life. She goes to the one person that she knows will be on her side. Jason promises to help her get what she wants. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle - My One True Dream**_

_**Characters - Aria and Jason**_

_**Story Summery - Aria just graduated high school, instead of going to college she decides that she wants to start a singing career. Her parents are not happy about this and they tell her to go to college because they think she is making the biggest mistake of her life. She goes to the one person that she knows will be on her side. Jason promises to help her get what she wants. In the process they fall in love and start dating. Can Aria prove to her parents that following her dreams is what is best for her even if it is not what her parents want for her?**_

Today 18 year old Aria Montgomery graduated from high school. Every single one of her friends and family congratulated her. Her parents and the parents of her best friends Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings helped to throw the four girls a surprise party. At the party everyone was talking about their future. The girls knew that Aria wanted to start a singing career instead of getting a higher education. Aria had not told her parents her dream yet. She was unsure how they would react but she hoped they would be happy for her. She planned on telling them after the party tonight.

After the party was over and Aria got home with her parents she decided it was time to talk to her parents about her future plans.

**Arias POV**

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something." I said

"What Aria?" My parents both asked me

"I have thought about and I really want to start a singing career." I said

"Do you mean instead of going off to university?" My mom asked

"Yes, I want to be a singer." I said

"No, Absolutely not. If you want to go to a different university instead of UCLA that is fine but you need to go to school in the fall." My dad said

"I am 18 so you can't tell me what to do anymore." I said

"What kind of parents would we be if we let you skip university?" My mom asked

"The parents that want their daughter to follow their own dreams." I said

"When this dream does not work out for you then you will realize that you are making the biggest mistake of your life." My dad said

"I am not saying that I will never get a higher education but for right now this is what I want to do." I said

"Your brother just finished his sophomore year of high school and I am sure that he is already making his college plans." My mom said

"They are easy for him. I doubt he would be able to get into anything other then community college if he can even get into that." I said

"You can't say that about your brother Aria. His grades may not be as great as yours were but he still is doing fairly well in school." My dad said

"If I had the grades he had then you would be telling me that I need to get higher grades. I do not hear you telling Mike that. You are always telling him great job when the highest grade he has is a C. I get one B and you tell me to study more." I said

"You brother can't do as well in school. So his grades are acceptable for him." My mom said

"So you have lower standards for him and higher standards for me." I said

"Yes, We have been like that for years. As long as your brother passes his classes then he is good but for you we expect nothing lower then a 90." My dad said

"That is so unfair." I said

I went into my room and went to bed. The next day I left before my parents were up. I went to the one person that I knew would understand me, Jason DiLaurentis. Jason had moved out of his parents house and bought a house for him self recently. He said I was free to come over when ever I wanted. Jason and I became friends after my best friend and his sister Allison Dilaurentis disappeared. She was eventually found not alive a year later. Jason and I have been really close friends since then. He is 25 years old but he is my best guy friend. He also helped my brother Mike over the past few years.

"Aria what are you doing here?" Jason asked as he opened the door

"I had a bad conversation with my parents last night and I just wanted to talk to you." I said

Jason let Aria in his house. They went into the living room and sat on his couch.

"Just to be clear, Are you mad at me for missing your graduation yesterday?" Jason asked

"A little bit but I am way more upset with my parents right now." I said

"What happened with your parents?" Jason asked

"I told them that I wanted to start a singing career instead of going to UCLA this fall. They do not understand that I want to follow my dreams." I said

"Do not worry about your parents Aria, You should go and follow your dreams." Jason said

"They told me that I am making the worst mistake of my life." I said

"They should be proud of you for how far you have gotten in your life. My sister never got the chance to graduate from high school." Jason said

"Is their a reason that you do not go to my graduation and graduation party yesterday?" I asked

"Ali would have graduated with you, Spencer, and Emily. I really should have been there but I thought it was going to be to hard for me." Jason said

"I understand, just so you know it was hard for me to be there to. When they were calling the names I wanted to hear them call Allison DiLaurentis so bad. Spencer and Emily were thinking about her yesterday to." I said

Before Aria could stop it Jason leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick kiss but it left Aria feeling confused. She has had feelings for Jason before but they had gone away quickly. Now her feeling were back and she had no idea what to say to Jason after the kiss.

_**What do you think Aria is going to say to Jason about the kiss?**_

_**Does Jason have the same feelings for Aria that she has for him?**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Read and Review. PMs are also appreciated.**_

_**Thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle - My One True Dream**_

_**Characters - Aria and Jason**_

_**Story Summery - Aria just graduated high school, instead of going to college she decides that she wants to start a singing career. Her parents are not happy about this and they tell her to go to college because they think she is making the biggest mistake of her life. She goes to the one person that she knows will be on her side. Jason promises to help her get what she wants. In the process they fall in love and start dating. Can Aria prove to her parents that following her dreams is what is best for her even if it is not what her parents want for her?**_

_Previously__ on My One True Dream_

_Aria graduated high school and told her parents that she wanted to start a singing career instead of going to UCLA. Her parents had a bad reaction so she went to her best guy friends house. Jason kissed her which was a surprise to Aria._

**Jasons POV**

"What the heck was that for?" Aria asked me

"What the heck was what for?" I asked

"The Kiss." Aria said

"What Kiss?" I asked

"Do not pretend that you did not just kiss me." Aria said

"I am sorry about the kiss. I just got caught up in the moment." I said

"It happens." Aria said

"By the way do you happen to have feelings for me?" I asked

"No." Aria replied quickly

"Oh come on Aria, I know that you feelings for me." I said

"Not anymore." Aria said

"Ali was right about you having feelings for me. She told me a few months before she disappeared that you had the a huge crush on me." I said

"That was years ago Jason. I have not felt that way in a long time." Aria said

Then Aria walked out the door and left. I hope I did not ruin our friendship. Could kissing her be the worst mistake of my life? She was giving me mixed signals. One minute I could have sworn that she was blushing and then after the kiss happened she acted like she hated me. I think about it for a few minutes and then my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and the caller ID shows that sister Spencer was calling. I answer the phone.

"Hello." I said

"Hey is now a good time to talk?" Spencer asks

Her voice sounded like she had just been crying.

"What is the matter?" I ask

"Nothing, I just want to talk for a few minutes." Spencer said

"Spence, I can tell you were crying and I care a lot about you." I said

"Toby and I got in a fight. This was a mistake calling you." Spencer said

"Do you want me to come over and cheer you up?" I said

"Only if you are not busy." Spencer said

"What else would I have to do on a Sunday anyway. I will be over in a few." I said

"Thanks." Spencer said

"No problem." I said

Then we both hung up our phones and I drove over to Spencers house since I no longer lived next door to her. Spencer was all alone and obviously needed someone to comfort her. She let me in the house and we were talking in her kitchen.

"How bad was this fight between you and Toby?" I asked

"Bad enough for me to call you." Spencer said

"Look maybe you need to be talking to one of your friends right now. Did you call any of them?" I asked

"Yes, Hanna is with Caleb, Emily is out of town with her parents, and Aria said she did not want to talk about boyfriend problems." Spencer said

"That is so not like Aria." I said

"What do you think is going on with her?" Spencer asked

"She came over to my house this morning and we sort of kissed." I said

"Hold it, Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?" Spencer asked

"I kissed her. She questioned me about it and then ran out of my house upset" I said

"Well that explains everything. Her and Ezra have only been broken up for a few months. She was really heart broken by him so she is probably just afraid to fall in love again." Spencer said

"That or she does not have feelings for me anymore." I said

"I think she still does but you just need to give her more time." Spencer said

"You seem like you are feeling better now." I said

"A little but I really do not feel like being alone right now." Spencer said

"I can stay with you." I said

"You probably have better things to do." Spencer said

"No I really don't." I said

"Do you have feelings for Aria?" Spencer asked

"I think so." I said

"Then you should go for it but I think you should wait a little while and see if she comes to you first." Spencer said

"So you would not have a problem with me dating one of your best friends." I said

"No." Spencer said

Spencer and I ate some ice cream and watched a funny movie together. I was able to get my mind off of Aria and Spencer was able to get her mind off of Toby. We spent the rest of the afternoon together. Before I left I made some dinner for her and we ate together.

"You did not have to do that. I can cook my self you know." Spencer said

"I thought that I would do something nice for you." I said

"Thanks. You know it has only been like a year and half since we found out that we were half siblings." Spencer said

"I know. You are a way better sibling then Ali ever was." I said

"Put it this way. If Ali and I were never friends then I never may have known that we have the same biological father." Spencer said

"I am glad that I am able to have a great relationship with one of my siblings." I said

"Melissa hates being my sister and she wishes that she never found out that we were half related to you." Spencer said

After Spencer and I cleaned up from dinner the doorbell ring. Spencer answered it and of course it had to be Aria.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Aria asked

"I was just leaving." I said and then I left

**Will Spencer tell Aria that she knows about the kiss?**

**What Advise will Spencer give to Aria?**

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Read and Review. PMs are also appreciated.**_

_**Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tittle - My One True Dream_**

**_Characters - Aria and Jason_**

**_Story Summery - Aria just graduated high school, instead of going to college she decides that she wants to start a singing career. Her parents are not happy about this and they tell her to go to college because they think she is making the biggest mistake of her life. She goes to the one person that she knows will be on her side. Jason promises to help her get what she wants. In the process they fall in love and start dating. Can Aria prove to her parents that following her dreams is what is best for her even if it is not what her parents want for her?_**

_Previously on My One True Dream_

_Jason and Aria kissed and then Aria ran out of Jasons house and went home. Jason got a call from Spencer and went over to her house. As Jason was leaving Spencers house Aria came over._

**Arias POV**

"What was he doing over here?" I asked Spencer

"I told him to come over. He is my brother and I wanted to talk to him." Spencer said

"Half Brother." I said

"Same thing." Spencer said

"No it is not." I said

"Whatever." Spencer said

"Why are you in such a weird mood?" I asked

"If you had wanted to talk on the phone earlier then you would know by now." Spencer said

"I am sorry but I did not want to talk about your problems with Toby when I had my own things to deal with." I said

"Like your kiss with Jason." Spencer said

"I can't believe he told you." I said

"He wanted to know what I thought about the possibility of the two of you dating." Spencer said

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"I told him to go for it and that I would have no problem with my best friend dating my brother." Spencer said

"That is not going to happen because I no longer have feelings for him." I said

"Yes you do. You are just to scared to admit it." Spencer said

"So what exactly happened with Toby?" I asked

"He came over early this morning before he left to travel to a job that he has to be at for a few weeks starting tomorrow. He was asking me all these questions about our future together and I told him that I did not know what was going to happen to us once I leave for university in the fall." Spencer said

"The two of you will work things out, you always do." I said

"You and Jason are a prefect fit if you would just give it a try." Spencer said

"What if things end the same way like how it ended with Ezra?" I asked

"They won't." Spencer spend

"I think I need more time before I am ready to date." I said

"Then tell Jason that and tell him how you really feel." Spencer said

"Can I sleep over here tonight?" I asked

"Sure." Spencer said

"Thanks, My parents hate me right now and I really do not want to be home with them." I said

"So they are not going to support your music career." Spencer said

"No. They really want me to go to UCLA." I said

"You know that you can go to university and still work on your signing career at the same time." Spencer said

"You are being just like my parents." I said

"Your parents did not want you to go for a singing career at all. I am encouraging you to do both." Spencer said

"Maybe I can do both." I said

"You are Aria Montgomery, you can do anything you want." Spencer said

The two girls had a sleepover at Spencers house. Normally when the girls have sleepovers it is all four girls but this time Spencer and Aria made an exception.

"Please do not tell Emily and Hanna that I slept over with you last night. You know how it it is when we have sleepovers they involve all of us." I said

"Do not worry, I was not planing on telling them anyway." Spencer said

"Thanks, when are your parents going to get home?" I asked

"The middle of the week. They are at some lawyers conference thing." Spencer said

"What about Melissa?" I asked

"She went back to her apartment in Philly after the party Saturday night." Spencer said

"You can stay with me if you want." I said

"I think I am fine on my own." Spencer said

"If you change your mind just call me." I said

"Thanks." Spencer said

I left and went back home. When I got home my parents had already left for work so the only other person at home was mike.

"So where were you last night?" Mike asked

"I slept over at Arias house." I said

"Were the other girls there to or was it just the two of you?" Mike asked

"Just Spencer and I." I said

"Mom and Dad were worried about you last night." Mike said

"I am fine so they have no reason to worry." I said

"You should call one of them and check in with them." Mike said

"I will call mom." I said

I called my mom. I had to leave a voice mail because she was already at work. I told her that I slept over at Spencers last night and that I was sorry for not calling and checking in.

I went into my bedroom to sit and think. Maybe I really did have feelings for Jason. We have been friends for years and I was not sure if I was willing to risk that by starting a romantic relationship with. I would have to talk to Jason eventually but I was not ready yet so when he called I declined his phone call. I listened to his message and he said that If I needed time and space then he was going to give me time and space. He also said that our friendship came first and he understood if I did not want to start a romantic relationship with him right away. He told me to call him when I was ready to talk.

I then got into my car and drove to the mall. I had to spend some of my graduation money on a new summer wardrobe. I also needed to shop right now to get my mind off of some things.

**What decision will Aria make about her future?**

**When Will Aria talk to Jason and tell him the truth about her feelings?**

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Read and Review. PMs are also appreciated.**_

_**Thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tittle - My One True Dream_**

**_Characters - Aria and Jason_**

**_Story Summery - Aria just graduated high school, instead of going to college she decides that she wants to start a singing career. Her parents are not happy about this and they tell her to go to college because they think she is making the biggest mistake of her life. She goes to the one person that she knows will be on her side. Jason promises to help her get what she wants. In the process they fall in love and start dating. Can Aria prove to her parents that following her dreams is what is best for her even if it is not what her parents want for her?_**

_Previously on My One True Dream_

_Spencer gives Aria some advice about Jason and in return Aria gives Spencer some advise about Toby. Aria and Spencer had a sleepover and then Aria went home and did some thinking about Jason. Jason called Aria but she rejected the call. Aria got Jasons voice mail and he said that he would give me time and space. Jason also said that he understood that there friendship came before a romantic relationship_

**Jasons POV**

A few weeks have passed since I last tried to call Aria. I left her a message and she has yet to return my phone call. Did I already screw this relationship up like I have screwed up all the other relationships that I have been in. At one point or another she is going to have to forgive me or at least I hope she will. I was at work when Aria finally called me. I could not answer my phone because I was at work and now was not a good time to talk. I would just have to check for a message on my break.

When break time finally arrived I checked my phone to see if there was a voice message from Aria. There was not but I called my voice mail anyway just to be sure because some times it takes a while for the voice message notification to show up. Aria has never called me before without leaving a message of I did not pick up the phone. After work I decided to stop by her house on the way home. I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. It felt like forever before someone opened the door. I was glad that it was Aria that answered the door and not her parents or her brother. Aria let me in the house and we began to talk.

"Hi." I said

"I was not expecting you to just come over to my house." Aria replied

"You called me earlier and you did not leave a message so I thought something might be wrong." I said

"Everything is fine." Aria said

"That is great to here." I said

"I wanted to tell you something and I just did not want to leave it on a voice message." Aria said

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked

"I wanted to say that I am willing to try a relationship but it has to be under certain terms." Aria said

"What terms?" I asked

"We start out slow and if things are not working out then we have to agree to go back to being just friends." Aria said

"Those sound like agreeable terms." I said

"I knew you would agree to them." Aria said

"How bought I take you out on our first official date tonight." I said

"Jason, We are supposed to start out slow." Aria said

"We do not have to do anything fancy. Just let me take you out to dinner." I said

"That sounds great, just let me change my cloths really quick." Aria said

"You do not have to change your cloths to impress me." I said

"I am not doing just to impress you. I do not want to wear a pair of yoga pants to go out to dinner." Aria said

"I will be waiting down here for you when you are ready." I said

Aria went upstairs to change. She came down a few minutes later wearing this really cute dress.

"You did not have to put a dress on." I said

"You are still dressed for work so I had to put something to make me look better then what I was wearing before." Aria said

"That dress looks really fancy." I said

"It is not. It is a summer dress from the juniors section of Kohls." Aria said

"I did not ask you the details about your dress but it does look really cute on you." I said

"Thanks." Aria said

I took Aria out to dinner. We went to this burger place in downtown Rosewood. It was a small restaurant but it was a perfect place for the two of us to eat at. Aria used to be a vegetation but she decided to give it up and that eating meat was okay for human consumption.

"Have you ever been here before?" Aria asked

"No, what about you?" I asked

"No, I have never been here but I always wanted to try the hamburger here." Aria said

"So why did you give up being a vegetarian?" I asked

"My parents actually persuaded me to try meat one time at a family dinner. I tried it and I loved it so I decided to just eat like a normal person." Aria said

"You know that they have karaoke here tonight." I said

"Yes but that does not mean I am going to sing." Aria said

"I bet if you gave it a try you would love it." I said

"Only if you do it with me." Aria said

"I will do it for you but I am not that good at karaoke." I said

"At least you will not be the only one. I will be there for you." Aria said

They finished their dinner and both sang some karaoke. Both Aria and I where having fun even though this is something that I never thought I would do in front of a crowd. The crowd clapped for us when we were done. There were lots of other people who sang karaoke both before and after the two of us went up. We left the restaurant and I took Aria home.

**What will happen after Aria and Jason sing Karaoke together?**

**Will Aria and Jason become an official couple soon?**

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Read and Review. PMs are also appreciated.**_

_**Please review this chapter or PM me with _**your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and questions.**_**_

_**_**I am stuck on this story and do need some help with it in order to continue.**_**_

_**Thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tittle - My One True Dream_**

**_Characters - Aria and Jason_**

**_Story Summery - Aria just graduated high school, instead of going to college she decides that she wants to start a singing career. Her parents are not happy about this and they tell her to go to college because they think she is making the biggest mistake of her life. She goes to the one person that she knows will be on her side. Jason promises to help her get what she wants. In the process they fall in love and start dating. Can Aria prove to her parents that following her dreams is what is best for her even if it is not what her parents want for her?_**

_Previously on My One True Dream_

_Aria and Jason go on a date. The date goes a lot better then Aria thought it would. Aria and Jason sing karaoke and they both have a great time on the date._

**Arias POV**

Jason dropped me off back at home after our date.

"Thank you for such a great time tonight." I said

"You are welcome. I had a great time on the date as well." Jason said

"See you soon." I said

"This weekend I am competing in the Rosewood Idol contest. You are welcome to come and watch." I said

"Text me the details and I will be there." Jason said

"Thank you so much. I need all the support I can get." I said

The weekend arrived and I was excited to be singing in the Rosewood Idol competition. Rosewood Idol is a city wide search for talent. Most people compete on Rosewood Idol before they audition for big competition shows like American Idol or The Voice. I was not planing on auditioning for a realty competition show but I thought Rosewood Idol would be fun thing to do. I arrived where the competition was taking place and I already saw Jason in the audience. He waved at me and I waved back. I walked over to where he was waiting.

"Hi." I said

"Good Luck. I hope you win." Jason said

"I am not going to win." I said

"Then what did you come here for?" Jason asked

"I want to have fun." I said

"Are you nervous?" Jason asked

"A little bit." I said

"Try not to think of this as a competetion. Think of it as you singing with no pressure." Jason said

I walked over to the registration table and signed in. I gave my name and I got a number. I was contestant number 3. I may not be going first or last but I am singing 3rd which is close to first. Thinking about this makes me even more nervous. When it was my turn to sing I went up on stage to introduce myself.

"Hi, My name is Aria Montgomery and today I am going to be singing Rolling In The Deep by Adele." I said

Rolling In The Deep is a popular song and the audience was clapping before I even started to sing. I sang the song like the many times I have before. I pictured myself singing in the shower like I used to so I could calm my nerves. I made it through the song without my nerves showing to the audience. Everyone clapped even louder this time. I was done singing but I had to watch the rest of the singers. I could see that there are a lot of singers who are better then me. Winning this competition is going to be impossible. I have to remind myself that I came here to have fun. Winning would be really great but I did not need to win in order to have fun.

I was sitting with Jason and watching the rest of the competition.

"You were great out there today." Jason said

"You really think so." I said

"Yes." Jason said

"Thank you." I said

"I could totally see you winning." Jason said

"I do not have a chance at winning." I said

"Why?" Jason asked

"There are so many better singers competing then me." I said

"Well if it were up to me then you would win." Jason said

"It is not up to you." I said

"I know but I wish it was." Jason said

"I wish it was up to you as well" I said

"You are the winner in my heart." Jason said

Finally all the singers had gone up and stage to sing and it was now up to the judges to decide on a winner. Jason and I had time to hangout before a winner was chosen.

"So when are you going to let me take you on a second date?" Jason asked

"Our first date was just a few days ago and you are already expecting a second date." I said

"If I am asking to go on a second date is to much for you right now then I understand." Jason said

"It is not to much but it depends in some things." I said

"What does it depend on?" Jason asked

"Are we officially dating now?" I asked

"If you want us to be then yes." Jason said

"Yes, I want to be officially a couple." I said

"What would you call us?" Jason asked

"Let me think about that." I said

"I have an idea. How about Jaria." Jason said

"That is not fair. How come your name gets to go first?" I asked

"I thought of it and it sounds better that way." Jason said

"Hanna and Caleb are called Haleb. Spencer and Toby are called Spoby." I said

"If your name was first it would be Arson. That is the worst couple name in history of couple names." Jason said

"Fine, Jaria it is then. I said

"Just out of curiosity what were you and Ezra called?" Jason asked

"Ezria, His name was first that is why I wanted my name to be first but I am really happy with Jaria." I said

It was now time for the winner to be announced.

"The winner is contestant number 3 Aria Montgomery." I heard on the the judges say and I could not believe it at all. Jason and I are jumping for joy. We then kiss to celebrate the fact that I just won. Jaria was now created.

**Jaria is now and official couple. What does everyone think about it?**

**What is going to happen next for Aria and Jason?**

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Read and Review. PMs are also appreciated.**_

_**Please review this chapter or PM me with _**your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and questions.**_**_

_**I am stuck on this story and do need some help with it in order to continue.**_

_**Thank you readers **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tittle - My One True Dream_**

**_Characters - Aria and Jason_**

**_Story Summery - Aria just graduated high school, instead of going to college she decides that she wants to start a singing career. Her parents are not happy about this and they tell her to go to college because they think she is making the biggest mistake of her life. She goes to the one person that she knows will be on her side. Jason promises to help her get what she wants. In the process they fall in love and start dating. Can Aria prove to her parents that following her dreams is what is best for her even if it is not what her parents want for her?_**

_Previously on My One True Dream_

_Aria competed in Rosewood Idol. Jason was there to support her. Aria won Rosewood Idol. Jason and Aria kissed and their relationship became official. They decided to call their relationship Jaria._

**Jasons POV**

Moments after Aria was named the winner of Rosewood Idol we became an official couple. I just hope people approve of us dating since she is 7 years younger then me. I do not think that anyone will have a problem with it considering Arias previous relationship was with someone several years older then her. If her parents do not even support her singing then I have no idea how they are going to support us in a relationship.

"Congrats." I said

"You are welcome. Thank you so much for believing in me." Aria said

"I knew you could do it. Aria, you just have to believe in yourself a little bit more." I said

"That is so much easier to say then it is to do." Aria said

"If you try harder you will start to believe in yourself." I said

"Thanks." Aria said

"Do you want to go out and celebrate?" I asked

"Yes." Aria said

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"The bowling ally is just down the street." Aria said

"That sounds like fun." I said

We walked over to the bowling ally.

"Do your parents even know that you competed in Rosewood Idol today?" I asked

"No, If I told them they probably would have forbidden me to enter Rosewood Idol." Aria said

"Aria, You know they are going to find out." I said

"They will only find out if I tell them and I do not plan on telling them that I entered yet alone won Rosewood Idol." Aria said

"Do your parents read Rosewood Observer?" I asked

"Yes, My parents have a subscription to that newspaper." Aria said

"Then they are going to find out about you entering and winning Rosewood Idol." I said

"How are they going to find out that I entered and won Rosewood Idol?" Aria asked

"After you won Rosewood Idol you had your photo taken. The guy that took your photo is a family friend of mine and he works for the Rosewood Observer." I said

We played two games of bowling. I won one game and Aria also won a game. It was getting late and we both were getting hungry so I offered to cook dinner for her at my house. I met her at the Rosewood Idol competetion so we both had our cars with us. I drove my car back to my house and Aria followed me in her car. I cooked some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. I was not that great of a cook but pasta was something that I could cook.

"Dinner is ready." I said

"Thanks for this dinner." Aria said

"I hope it is okay with you." I said

"This pasta is amazing." Aria said

"Thanks." I said

"I did not know that you could cook." Aria said

"I am not that great of a cook." I said

"This is good enough for me." Aria said

"When you live by yourself you kind of get used to eating the same foods all the time." I said

"You could always get carryout for dinner." Aria said

"I do get carry out sometimes but I like to cook my own food even though I can not cook that much." I said

"I could eat dinner over here more often." Aria said

"I could get used to you eating dinner over here every night." I said

"Do not get to far ahead of yourselves. I have a family who is probably wondering where I am right now." Aria said

"If you have to go home then go home." I said

"No, I can stay with you for a while." Aria said

"I do not want you to get in to trouble for anything." I said

"My parents have not even tried calling my cell phone yet. My brother called but he things I am at a friends house. I never told him when I was coming home." Aria said

"I would ask you to spend the night but I think it might be to early in our relationship for that." I said

"It probably is to early in our relationship for that but I might take you up on the offer." Aria said

"Only stay over if you want to and not because I am asking you to." I said

"I am not saying that I am going to stay overnight but I really do not want to go home yet." Aria said

"You can stay here as long as you want." I said

"Thank you so much." Aria said

"What do you want to do now." I said

"Maybe we could watch a movie together." Aria said

"Yes, I have plenty of movies. If we can't find anything then we can go and rent a movie from Redbox." I said

"What is Redbox?" Aria asked

"It is this movie rental kiosk where you can rent movies for $1.20 plus tax. So technically it is like $1.27 a day." I said

"That is really cheap for a DVD rental." Aria said

"I know and they even have like free or discount coupon codes sometimes." I said

Aria and I were working on picking a movie together. I realized that I do not know what types of movies Aria likes to watch. Maybe I should ask her.

**Jaria is now and official couple. What does everyone think about it?**

**What is going to happen next for Aria and Jason?**

**How do you like the Jaria relationship so far?**

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Read and Review. PMs are also appreciated.**_

_**Please review this chapter or PM me with _**your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and questions.**_**_

_**Also send me your ideas and suggestions for this story to help me continue this story.**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tittle - My One True Dream_**

**_Characters - Aria and Jason_**

**_Story Summery - Aria just graduated high school, instead of going to college she decides that she wants to start a singing career. Her parents are not happy about this and they tell her to go to college because they think she is making the biggest mistake of her life. She goes to the one person that she knows will be on her side. Jason promises to help her get what she wants. In the process they fall in love and start dating. Can Aria prove to her parents that following her dreams is what is best for her even if it is not what her parents want for her?_**

_Previously__ on my one true dream_

_Aria and Jason went bowling together. After that they went back to Jasons house. At Jasons house they ate dinner and watched a movie. Aria was thinking about spending the night at Jasons house.  
_

**Arias POV**

I was having a really great time with Jason tonight. I was even thinking about spending the night. We had watched a romantic comedy. When the movie was over Jason leaned over and kissed me. The kissed got heated for a few minutes but he both pulled away when it was starting to get to intense.

"Why did you stop?" I asked

"You looked uncomfortable. Plus I do not know about your past relationships and I did not want to move to fast." Jason said

"Now that you mentioned it, We were about to move way to fast." I said

"I am sorry, I have never been in a relationship with a younger girl." Jason said

"What about Cece, I though she was younger then you." I said

"Cece was only like 6 months younger then me. We were in the same high school graduating class so I never thought of her as being younger then me." Jason said

"Are you saying you have a problem with the fact that I am 7 years younger then you?" I asked

"No, I just do not want to hurt you. Plus I have been with a lot of other girls and you have only been in one other relationship." Jason said

"Actually I have had 3 relationships prior to you but only 1 was serious." I said

"Who else were you with beside Ezra?" Jason asked

"Ezra was the only serious relationship I had. Before him I had briefly dated Noel Kahn. I also had a brief relationship with a childhood friend of mine." I said

"I have counciled Noel Kahn before. He used to bully your brother Mike." Jason said

"I know, Noel and I broke up after Mike confided in me about who was bullying him." I said

"In the counseling program I had Mike and Noel, I had them work together." Jason said

"Mike and Noel are friends now. Then Mona started dating my brother and got in between their friendship for a little while." I said

"Is Mona still dating your brother?" Jason asked

"She is but once Mike finds out that she still has a friends with benefits relationship with Noel I do not see Mike staying with her." I said

"You really should tell Mike about it. If he finds out that you knew and you did not tell him then I think he is going to be mad at you." Jason said

"I do not think that Mike would believe me anyway. I do not have any proof." I said

"Then how did you find out about it?" Jason said

"I overheard Noel talking about it to some of his friends. I tried to look at the text messages on Mona's cell phone when she was at my house but I could not find any texts that would suggest that she was cheating on Mike." I said

"If I were Mike I would trust my sister over my girlfriend." Jason said

"Mike and I are not exactly on the best Brother/Sister terms." I said

"When it comes to Mona I would trust you more then I would trust her." Jason said

"You have known me since Ali and I became best friends. You have only known Mona since you took that job at Rosewood High and that was only about a year ago." I said

"I still do not trust Mona. I have no idea what your brother sees in her." Jason said

"She can be nice to the people she wants to be nice to. Several years ago she was best friends with Hanna." I said

"How long ago was that?" Jason asked

"Mona and Hanna became best friends right after Ali dissapeared. They are no longer best friends now but they are kind of like friends but enemies at the same time." I said

"Were you ever friends with Mona?" Jason asked

"I was never best friends or even friends with her but I knew her through Hanna. I also knew her from school so we were kind of like friendly with each other but not friends." I said

"I think that maybe you have not given Mona enough of a chance for you to get to know each other." Jason said

"Oh so now you are going to give me your councilor advise." I said

"Sorry it is just part of my job to listen to people and give my advise." Jason said

"Should I tell my friends about our relationship?" I asked

"I am not going to keep you from hiding anything about us to them." Jason said

"Thanks" I said

"What about your parents? Do they know about us yet?" Jason asked

"No, I am afraid of what my parents will think of you." I said

"Your mom already knows me. The only person we have to worry about is your dad." Jason said

"They did not take the age difference that well when I was with Ezra." I said

"He was your teacher so they knew the relationship was really risky and they did not want you to get in trouble." Jason said

"Ezra was also a friend of my dad." I said

"I think your dad would just did not want to see you grow up so fast." Jason said

**Jaria is now and official couple. What does everyone think about it?**

**What is going to happen next for Aria and Jason?**

**How do you like the Jaria relationship so far?**

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Read and Review. PMs are also appreciated.**_

_**Please review this chapter or PM me with _**your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and questions.**_**_

_**Also send me your ideas and suggestions for this story to help me continue this story.**_

_**May not be updating this story for awhile. **_

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Thank you**_


End file.
